Delightful, or Not
by Cole x Karly 4ever
Summary: SteamShipping. After Cole wakes up from a coma, Karly takes him to a beautiful field of cakes that grow everywhere. But wait, cakes don't grow on the ground? Why are things so strange? R and R please. Flames are accepted.


**I thought this would be an interesting oneshot to write. Let's see what happens when Cole enters a world of his own.**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

"NINJAGO!" All the Ninja use Spinjitzu to knock down some Snakes like bowling balls. After they finish they split up and attack different groups of Serpentine. Skylar flies in the air and throws her shurikens at some. The shurikens create a strong wind that blows the Serpentine away and they fly back to Skylar. Jay concentrates and forms a huge gray cloud that spews out lightning that shocks some Serpentine, making them pass out.

Lily runs around, frantically smashing the Serpentine with a hammer. "Take this! And that! And that! That will show you not to mess with us!" she shouts, fire in her eyes.

Karly creates some fog that makes it difficult for some Serpentine to see. Karly smirks, runs in the fog and uses her spiked sword to knock them out. Cole creates a crack on the ground and Karly pushes the knocked-out Serpentine into it. The others do the same thing with the Serpentine they knocked out. Suddenly, evil laugh is heard. Everyone turns to the direction the laughter came from and they see the Hypnobrai tribe leader, Skales.

"You may have defeated my snake army, but let's see how you will survive without your leader!" Skales shouts. And with that, he slithers up to Cole, and before Cole can do anything Skales spits venom in his face. Karly gasps while everyone stands there shocked. Skales quickly slithers away while they're distracted and Cole falls on the ground, coughing. Karly runs up to Cole and kneels down.

"Cole, baby, say something!" Karly cries.

Cole slowly opens his eyes and looks up at Karly with a weak look on his face. "I...don't feel...so well."

"It's going to be alright baby. We'll fix you up in no time," Karly responds. She and Zane pick up Cole. By the time they lift him up, he loses conscious and passes out.

* * *

Cole slowly wakes up on a cot in a small room. He opens his eyes and looks around. The walls are pink with cake designs and cake posters all over. There are stuffed animals on pink shelves that are wearing shirts with cake on them. Cole looks on his cot and sees that it's pink and has cake on it too. He drools a bit in his mouth, but soon he quickly comes back to focus. He needs to find the others and let them know he's okay.

Cole leaves the room and ends up outside. The sky is very bright. Beautiful plantation is everywhere. He can hear a waterfall pouring down somewhere. He sniffs the air. It smells like...cake?

"Hey, Cole. I'm so glad you're awake," a female voice says. Cole turns towards the voice and his eyes widen. Standing in front of him is his lover Karly, but she looks...different. Her short black hair is now long and wavy. A golden-leafed headband sits on her head. She's also wearing a white tank-topped dress and golden pleated sandals. She looks just like a Greek goddess. Cole lets out a huge blush. Karly walks up to him.

"Um, hello? You gonna say something?" she asks with a giggle.

Cole quickly shakes out of his thoughts. "I, um, well...I'm glad I'm awake too," Cole says. He looks down nervously, then turns to Karly with a serious look. "Okay Karly, I have some questions. Why are you dressed like that? Why did I wake up in that room? And why do I smell cake?"

Karly smiles. "For the outfit, I just thought you would like a nice surprise after waking up from your coma. For the room, well, we just built that room, just for you to rest in. We all know how much you love cake. And you're smelling cake because you're in the area where the best cakes grow. Now come on, let me show you around."

"Wait...grow? Cakes grow here?" Cole asks, shocked.

Karly nods her head, then grabs Cole's hands, intertwines their fingers and leads him around the area. Cole just follows, speechless and blushing. As they move in deeper, the smell of cake gets stronger, and Cole starts drooling a bit in his mouth.

Soon, a piece of cake starts blooming to Cole's left. The cake increases and makes a round, delicious-looking cake. More pieces of cake grow and do the same. Cole looks up in the trees and sees cake growing there too. How the heck is this possible?!

"It's very nice here, isn't it?" Karly asks, turning to Cole with a smirk.

Cole nods his head and smiles. "I absolutely love it here. How did you find this place?"

"I went exploring after we put you in the pink room and I stumbled upon this. I thought it might make you feel better."

"It makes me feel a whole lot better," Cole says. He looks up at a tree and reaches for a piece of cake.

"Wait! There's more you gotta see! Come on!" Karly shouts and he runs off, pulling Cole with her. He gives her an are-you-crazy look, but as they get even deeper to the forest, they see a huge farm of cakes growing on what appears to be frosting. Frosting as...dirt? Cole finds this very suspicious, yet he's enjoying it, especially since he's with his lover. He turns to Karly with a smile.

"Can I have a piece?" he asks.

Karly turns to him with a frown. "I don't think that's a good idea."

"What? Why not? It's just cake," Cole says.

"I...I can't explain it to you, but you really shouldn't eat it."

"Relax babe. Just one bite won't hurt." And with that, he grabs a piece of cake.

"No, don't!" Karly shouts, but it's too late. Cole takes a bite out of the cake. To him, it's the best cake he's ever tasted.

Suddenly, the ground starts rumbling. The cakes turn into mush. Cole wipes the mush off his hand and the stems that the cakes grow on wither and die. Karly lets out a huge scream. Cole turns and sees her melting into liquid.

"Karly! Karly, no!" Cole shouts. He runs up to what is left of her, until a huge rumbling noise is heard. Cole slowly turns and sees a huge stream of frosting heading towards him. His instincts tell him to run, and he does so as fast as he can. He trips over some stuff, but gets back up and keeps running until he comes to the pink building that he woke up in. He tries to open the door, but it won't open. Cole keeps looking back at the frosted flood as he continues to try to yank the door open. He turns back around one last time until soon he's covered in frosting and everything turns black.

* * *

Cole's eyes slowly open. He realizes he's not in the pink room. The walls are rather white and it looks kinda medical. The Ninja surround him with happy looks. Karly has a more excited one.

"Thank God you're okay! We were so worried about you," Karly says, tears forming her eyes. Cole comes back to his senses, smiles, grabs Karly, pulls her on the cot he's laying on and hugs her.

"Babe! You're alive! I thought you were gone forever!" he cries. Karly looks at Cole with a confused look, not knowing what he's talking about, but smiles and hugs him back. They share a quick kiss then Karly pulls away from Cole's grasp and sits up on the edge of the bed.

"We got a surprise for you," she says, smiling. And soon, Nya walks in, holding a plate with a slice of chocolate cake. In purple frosting a message says "Get Well Soon". When Cole sees it, his heart skips a beat and his eyes widen. He screams, jumps off the bed, and runs out of the room like a maniac. The other Ninja look at the doorway, confused. Then they all shrug and exit out as well.

* * *

That was very interesting! I really enjoyed writing this. Review please!

Shoutout to: 17blanceri, AnnaJulian, ArwynandCole, and SergeantSarcasm7!


End file.
